When entering phone numbers that contain letters, for example, 1-800-FLOWERS, or when navigating some computer controlled answering systems, such as those that require entry of the last name of a person in a directory, the user is entering dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) codes for numbers that have certain letters associated with them in an ITU Standard E.161 phone keypad, shown in FIG. 9. When you have a non-standard keypad, like a QWERTY or a reduced QWERTY that is combined with a numeric phone arrangement on a keyboard, entering letters when in phone mode becomes more difficult. An example of this type of keyboard is provided on the BLACKBERRY 7100 series (a mobile communication device) for a reduced QWERTY arrangement and on the BLACKBERRY 6230 series (a mobile communication device) for a full-sized QWERTY alphabetic arrangement.
One attempt to solve this problem is to require the user to hold down the ALT key and then multi-tap the letter keys until the appropriate letter is selected for each letter in the phone number. The name 1-800-FLOWERS appears on the display screen, but the user is not informed of the actual number being dialed.
Another related problem involves answering services that have automated menu systems that are controlled by DTMF codes. Inputting DTMF codes with these systems takes a long time to play the recorded messages that accompany the answering system menus. Furthermore, voice mail systems are also controlled over the phone by DTMF codes. This requires the user to either listen to all the control options or memorize which keys correspond to which options. One attempt to solve this is to provide the user with a reference card, but this involves the inconvenience of carrying the reference card around and pulling it out when needed.